crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Seere Klein
Seere Klein is a freshman student and Lark's classmate at Arzew Academy. She is the older twin sister of Seeren Klein. Character information Appearance Seere is a normal-looking girl, always simple dressed. Personality Seere is very smart and a top student. Her abilities surpass those of a high-schooler. She is social and takes the initiative to meet other people. She feels the need to stand up for others. History When she was little, Seere was kidnapped. She was taken to a certain place where there was a woman shining inside a big pink crystal. A voice, then, told her that this woman's name is Carmilla. Seere managed to escape shortly after her capturement. Seere has been a student at Arzew Academy since elementary. During this time, she and her sister has become close friends with Ersha Sermenys. Due to her intelligence, Seere is a top student. She was the valedictorian when graduating middle school. Plot Overview On the first day of the new school year, Seere sees a troubled Lark walking around in the class and invites him to sit next to her. She treats him friendly and takes the initiative to tour him in the school after class is dismissed. The following day, she calls Lark her friend and expresses the will to get to know him better. Another day passes, and in swordsmanships's lesson, Seere yells at the teacher, Laura James for attacking Sia. She, then, takes him in the infirmary and expresses her admiration for him. As the time flows, Seere meets Angela and comes closer to Lark and Sia. The day Nergal invades school, Seere overhears Angela talking about her research and her dead sister, Carmilla, to Lark, Setz and Bathory. From this point on, she starts remembering some scenes from when she was kidnapped. She starts spacing out and getting lost on thoughts. A week after she has overheard that conversation, Seere goes towards the infirmary, but as soon as Angela sees her, she runs away. After a while, Angela happens to appear in front of her and asks her what she wanted a little while ago. A determined Seere, then, asks to have a word with her. In the infirmary, Seere reveals to Angela that, while kidnapped, she saw a woman inside a pink crystal and a voice then said to her that this woman's name is Carmilla. So, Carmilla could actually be still alive. Angela, then, asks for Seere's help and Seere delightfully accepts. Doing what she promised, Seere solves a formula and has it given to Angela trough Lark. Power and Abilities Seere has very high intelligence which makes her gifted with magic. Relationships Seeren Klein Seere is very close to her younger twin sister, Seeren Klein. Seeren is very protective of her naive sister. Ersha Sermenys Seere and Ersha have been friends since elementary. After Seere was kidnapped as a child, Ersha has been very protective of Seere. Lark Alfen When Lark arrived at Arzew, Seere became Lark's first friend at the academy. Due to Seere's kind nature, Lark felt confortable enough to stay at his new school. Sia Kul Before Sia left Arzew elementary school, Seere admired his skill at swordsmanship. With Larks's help, Seere and Sia become friends after she gets angry at Laura James for hurting Sia. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Ghost Category:Student Category:Ghost Vampire